Percy and Jason one shot -- romance
by Colorless Daydreams
Summary: Percy and Jason start dating, Zeus dos not like it, forces them apart, then a lot of stuff happens. Warning: Their is language and the foreshadowing of smut, but like, not the actual thing. That's why its ratted T.


_**Hello! So this is my first fanfiction on this website!**_

**If their is anything I can do to make it better please tell me.**

**Warning: Language**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PJO, HOO, and The Avengers. Those rights go to Uncle Rick and Marvel. **

**Chapter one **

-3rd person POV-

Percy was running. His feet pounded the ground. Heavy breaths of exhaustion came from his mouth, but still he ran on ignoring the incessant pain in his legs. Dashing into the forest he bounded through just trying to get away from camp.

You might be wondering why he was running.

Why he was so insistent to get away.

Well, it was rather quiet simple.

Frank, oh Frank... he had been possessed by an Eidolon and killed a hole list of people Percy cared for.

Piper

Nico

Will

Clarisse

...and...

Annabeth.

...'oh Annabeth' ...

Percy thought as the tears continued to stream down his face.

Percy didn't blame Frank. No. That was out of the question, but he couldn't stay their with all the terrible memories. Whispering his apologies he kept on. Bursting out of the forest he found himself in New York.

Rushing down the stress he headed towards his parents house hoping and praying they were there. Dashing up the steps to the door of his mom's city apartment he banged on the door.

Paul opened the door and Percy smiled.

"Hey Paul." He said pushing the sadness away and smiling.

Paul blinked." I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Percy's smile faltered." What?"

A voice came from further into the apartment." Who is it?" Percy recognized that as his mom's-Sally-.

"Uh, I'm not sure hon." Paul called back.

By now a look of devastation had completely enveloped Percy's mind but he still put on a brave face. His mom came up behind Paul." Hello." She said, a kind smile on her face and a child in her arms." Can we help you."

Percy took a step back. Shaking his head he spoke." No, I'm sorry for interrupting, must have been the wrong number. New around here."

"Ah, well, if you need directions we would be glad to help." Paul said, worry creasing his brow.

Forcing a light laugh Percy waved a little." No, but thank you, I'm sure I can handle it on my own."

Sally sighed." Okay, but hurry its dark outside and New York isn't the best place to be out when its dark."

Percy dipped his head slightly in respect." Don't worry. I'll be carful, and again, so sorry on interrupting." With that he turned away and started walking off. Tears pricked at his eyes. He heard the door close and immediately Percy darted into an ally. Curling up against the wall he started crying. The ugly stuff. As night set sleep took Percy and he didn't fight it not caring if a gang jumped him while he slept and killed him or took him captive.

He just didn't care about anything anymore.

-A time skip called Bob-

Percy woke up sitting in a chair. Bright lights glared into his eyes and the white walls didn't help at all. Squinting, his eyes slowly adjusted. A reflected mirror was in front of him with only a table and another chair in-between his and the window.

Standing up Percy walked over to the window and leaned against it. Closing his eyes for a minute he focused on the way the air molecules moved around outside and noticed they were moving around two people who stood directly on the other side of the window looking in on him. Sighing Percy opened his eyes.

"I know you two are their. Why dont one of you-or both- come in and tell me what the fuck this is about." Percy said snappily. He was done with people shitting all over his life =, and if these two didn't have a good excuse he was going to blow a fuse.

Sitting back down in his chair he only had to wait a second or two before a intimidating black man with an eyepatch walked in followed by a white woman who held herself tall and with pride; her face devoid of any emotion.

The man sat down with the woman standing behind him tapping on an iPad only looking up at Percy every once in a while." I am Nickolas Fury and this is Maria Hill. We work for SHEILD otherwise known as Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

Percy rolled his eyes." Well that's a mouthful."

Fury narrowed his eyes." I have a proposition to make."

Raising an eyebrow Percy slouched in his seat." Well make it snappy pirate face I have places to be."

Fury's face went into disbelief at the response he just got while a small smile from Maria.

Recovering himself Fury spoke." It has come to my attention you need a place to stay and money. I would like to offer you a bit of both. I can give you a job that you can keep till you turn eighteen and maybe even past that. On top of that you would have a home." Nickolas paused." What do you say?"

Percy sunk into his thoughts. He knew that he couldn't go back to camp, at least not for a long time, but he also couldn't go back to his mom's house-after all-her parents didn't remember him. The money would be nice two.

"Sure." Percy sighed." I'll do it."

Both agents looked at Percy surprised." Really?"

Percy shrugged." Sure."

Please comment! I love comment's and I hope you guys like it!

-your demigodishness


End file.
